fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.'s Dimensional Trials
Bowser Jr.'s Dimensional Trials is a large-scale expansion for Super Mario World Switch. It involves Bowser Jr. somehow entering a parallel universe where everything is opposite; Mario always kidnaps Princess Peach, Bowser is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the friendly species are enemies (and vice versa), among other things. In contrast to the lighthearted nature of the main game, this expansion is supposed to have a darker and more serious story. Gameplay Like the main game, this expansion is a 2D platformer. The graphics still resemble the Super Mario 3D World theme from Super Mario Maker 2. While there are no traditional power-ups, each character has their own moveset and playstyle. Unlike the main game, there is a hub world. This hub world not only allows access to levels, but items can be bought and characters' abilities can be upgraded. While the characters do have health meters in the main game, the characters, enemies, and bosses in this game have actual HP, and all attacks have a damage value. Although this makes the expansion comparable to Super Paper Mario, it is actually based on a scrapped concept from the main game. The expansion also has a level-up system, and each character can have a maximum level of 10. Many levels also have clear conditions. Failing a clear condition causes the player to lose a life. When a level is beaten, a Power Star is earned. Lives also work differently in this expansion; rather than having lives throughout the entire game, the player has a finite amount of lives depending on the level. Story The story takes place directly after the main game. After having a lackluster birthday, Bowser Jr. is seen in his room. He wishes he could go on his own adventure. Meanwhile in an alternate universe, the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack by Mario and his airships. Mario and his minions raid the castle in search of the Power Stars. They manage to take out all of the guards, and eventually reach the throne room, where King Goomboss and Princess Peach are. Bowser; the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, jumps out of nowhere, and attempts protect the princess from Mario's minions. Mario uses a Mega Mushroom to make himself giant. He easily knocks out Bowser and Goomboss, and proceeds to kidnap Princess Peach, who exclaims Bowser's name. After getting back up, Bowser sees the airships. As soon as he gets out of the castle, Toadsworth appears and casts a spell, sending him to another dimension. Back in Bowser Jr.'s room, a portal opens, and the other universe's Bowser flies through it. Bowser Jr. asks his "dad" what's going on, which confuses Bowser, saying that he doesn't have any kids. After Bowser explains his situation, Bowser Jr. sees this as an opportunity to kidnap the other universe's Princess Peach for himself, and decides to "help" Bowser. The two hop into the portal, and are sent to Bowser's dimension. The two appear in front of the castle, which has fallen into disrepair. When they enter the ruined castle, Goombario informs them that Mario has kidnapped Princess Peach and scattered the Power Stars. He also tells them that the other heroes have been captured and thrown into paintings by Mario's minions. Bowser Jr. and Bowser decide to investigate, eventually collecting Power Stars and rescuing the other heroes. Characters Confirmed playable characters Supporting cast Main antagonists Items & objects Enemies Bosses Worlds World 1: Gamble City Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Downloadable Content Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games Category:2D Games Category:2021